Espias sin limite
by Hana Sukishino
Summary: Esto es algo fuera de lo comun. En esta historia los personajes principales son las chicas. Lean y veran. Claro que los chicos tambien aparecen. Capitulo 3! Por fin! Espero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!!! A todos, aquí les traigo otro fic. Espero que les guste y también espero sus review.  
  
Ya saben que ni la serie, personajes, etc. me pertenecen. Esto es sin lucro alguno.  
Lo que piensan los personajes esta asi «blablabla»

**ESPIAS SIN LÍMITE.  
**  
INTRODUCCION.  
  
Han pasado 4 años desde el inicio de la operación meteoro, nuestros protagonistas se separaron cada uno se fue por su camino. Pero, al menos los cinco pertenecían al cuerpo de los preventers. Ellos se veían de vez en cuando, se encontraban en algunas misiones pero no se frecuentaban, claro que algunas personas si lo hacían...  
  
En el colegio, (en alguna parte de la tierra)  
  
Su salón será la aula 204-explico un profesor regordete, a una jovencita de unos 19 años-espero que la escuela sea de su agrado señorita Darlian.  
  
Claro que si-contesto Relena un poco nerviosa-eso espero.  
  
Bueno sígame por aquí-dijo subiendo unas escaleras-es por aquí.  
  
Relena lo siguió hasta el salón en el cual estudiaría por órdenes de su hermano Miliardo.  
  
Después de 3 horas, Relena estaba en el patio todos la observaban, cada movimiento que hacia, la seguían era muy desesperante para ella, hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar.  
  
Señorita Relena que gusto tenerla aquí-dijo una joven rubia, que agrega lo demás con un tono sarcástico-si el joven Heero estuviera aquí seguro se quedaba impactado con su nueva imagen.  
  
Relena se volteo hacia donde estaba la joven.  
  
Si-contesto con un tono sarcástico igual al de la rubia-Haría lo mismo que el joven Quatre, querida Dorothy.  
  
Las dos jóvenes se miraron por un rato, luego soltaron una risa y otra joven de cabello corto y en tonos azulados agrego.  
  
Pero quien los necesita-después saludo a Relena- Hola seguro me recuerdas, verdad?  
  
Claro, eres Hilde, te conocí en la nave Libra. Así es,-respondió con una sonrisa-pero mira como has cambiado?  
  
Relena llevaba el cabello un poco largo, pero tenia luces de un color mas claro que la hacia lucir mas joven, su cabello totalmente suelto y sin fleco.  
  
He cambiado un poco, pero ustedes si lo han hecho bastante-dijo mirando a Dorothy y a Hilde.  
  
Dorothy se corto el cabello hasta los hombros, se arreglo las cejas. Hilde seguía con el cabello corto pero no tanto.  
  
Veo que nos ha ido bien-exclamo Relena-tienen que contarme que han hecho en todo este tiempo.  
  
Claro-respondió Dorothy-que les parece si después de clases tomamos un café, conozco un lugar excelente y te servirá para olvidar antiguas penas.  
  
Creedme que ya las eh olvidado- respondió Relena, guiñando un ojo- Espero que ustedes también.  
  
Mientras tanto, en una base secreta de la milicia.  
  
Vamos debes de estar alegre-dijo un joven de cabello trenzado- es nuestra ultima misión juntos, por lo menos muestra una sonrisa.  
  
Podrías callarte- dijo un joven de semblante serio- trato de concentrarme.  
  
Creo que me equivoque- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-sigues siendo el mismo.  
  
Mientras Duo hablaba, Heero se fue alejando del lugar, ya que había terminado de activar la bomba.  
  
Heero? Donde te metiste?- Duo volteaba a todas partes-me dejo hablando solo.  
  
Heero ya había salido de la base, cuando se detuvo un momento a pensar.  
  
Creo que olvide algo...-dijo mientras trataba de recordar-bueno no debe de ser importante.  
  
Un momento...donde esta Duo-dijo mientras lo buscaba- ese baka, se quedo adentro.  
  
Heero tomo un radio transmisor para comunicarse con Duo.  
  
Bip...Bip...Bip...  
  
Que diablos suena-Duo revisaba su equipo-ese sonido me va matar, si no se calla.  
  
Duo...Duo...responde...  
  
Ah!, ya estoy escuchando voces-dijo todo desesperado, hasta que tomo la radio-quien habla?  
  
Como que quien habla? Duo soy yo...  
  
Heero amigo, sabia que no me dejarías...Donde estas?  
  
Ya estoy afuera...date prisa...la bomba va estallar en 10 minutos...Amigo.  
  
Que!!! Demonios...Odio tu sentido de humor...  
  
Gracias, pero no soy yo el que estaba platicando sin poner atención a la misión, así que te espero afuera.  
  
Demonios!!!...por donde era la salida...ah!!!Ya perdí 4 minutos. "tengo que encontrar la salida pronto"-Duo miro el reloj- falta un minuto...ahí esta...  
  
En seguida se escucha una explosión y un grito...  
  
Dos horas después en el laboratorio del Profesor J...Se abre la puerta y muestra a dos jóvenes...  
  
Vaya...al fin llegaron...pero veo que te fue mal Duo-dijo con una sonrisa-Heero que fue lo que paso?  
  
La misión esta completa...  
  
No, me refiero a...  
  
Lo que paso es que Heero me dejo, se fue sin avisarme y la bomba estallo- TT, Duo estaba lleno de polvo, un poco despeinado-por suerte encontré la salida y no paso nada grave, verdad Heero?  
  
Mmm...  
  
Sin que Duo se diera cuenta, Quatre había entrado en la habitación, estaba justo atrás de el, y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro por el estado de Duo.  
  
Vaya, se la pasaron bien  
  
Quatre, ahora tú te ríes de mí!!! Esto es un insulto, me voy...  
  
Vamos Duo, no te enojes...Si quieres te invito a cenar...  
  
A cenar? esta bien, solo por que es la ultima misión.  
  
Heero nos acompañas?  
  
No gracias...  
  
Como que no? ahora vas- dijo Duo tomándolo del brazo.  
  
Si insisten?, esta bien...los acompaño. Pero Quatre paga.  
  
Los tres jóvenes abandonaron la habitación.  
  
Mmm...me he quedado solo...necesito encontrar a otros agentes...Me pregunto donde los encontrare?  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Que tal, esta solo es una introducción, para explicar varios hechos... Ya saben que cualquier comentario pueden enviarlo a noirdarkangel4hotmail.com y lo mejor viene después...Adiós. 


	2. Capitulo 2 En el cafe

**Hola!!!! Este es el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste, esto es solo el principio espero llegar a más de 10 capítulos.**

**Por favor dejen review, me van a servir para ver si les gusta o no.**

**Bueno como siempre la serie, ni los personajes, etc. Me pertenecen y esto es sin lucro.**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo lo tuve que rescribir por unos motivos, sean tolerantes.**

**Capitulo 2 "En el cafe"**

Como habían quedado las chicas fueron al café. Relena iba muy emocionada en dos años eran las únicas conocidas que se encontraba.

Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, para platicar.

Relena- dijo Hilde con una gran sonrisa- Tienes que contarnos que has hecho en todo este tiempo. Has visto a Heero?

No- bajo la mirada- no lo eh visto.

Es una lastima-la rubia contesto- ustedes hacían una gran pareja.

Y que dices de Quatre?-Relena guiño un ojo- ustedes también era una hermosa pareja.

Bueno...-la rubia se sonrojo- esa historia ya es pasada.

"Señoritas que van a pedir de tomar"

Yo un refresco- dijo Hilde

Yo un café- la rubia estaba boquiabierta- Y tu Relena?

Yo una limonada-

En un momento se los traigo.

Las jóvenes se le quedaron mirando al joven mesero.

Alto, ojos azules, cabello castaño, voz adorable-Relena suspiro- tal como me lo receto el doctor.

Que!!!- Dorothy exclamo sorprendida- piensas que el te va hacer caso...olvídalo el es mío.

No, no, no- reclamo Hilde- no se peleen...el se fijo en mi.

Jajaja- la ex reina bromeo- chicas que estamos haciendo, peleando por un chico. « nota mental: conseguir su teléfono»

Es cierto- Hilde la miro con desconfianza- apenas nos vemos y peleamos. «nota: no dejar que Relena le hable, puede convencer a las personas»

Bueno...-la rubia las miro- en ese caso...prometan que no le hablaran a el, saliendo de aquí.

Esta bien, lo prometemos.- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Dorothy las miro: «están mintiendo, no puedo confiar en ellas»

Relena y Hilde; «ya se dio cuenta»

Mientras las chicas tenían un duelo de miradas, una voz las interrumpió.

Aquí tienen, no desean algo más.

Relena estaba a punto de decir algo, cuanto Hilde le tapo la boca.

No, gracias- - no necesitamos algo.

Mmmmmm- Relena trataba de decir algo- mmm.

Creo que ella quiere algo- dijo el joven- pero creo que la tienes que soltar...

Hay, perdón- Hilde estaba roja- Lena estas bien.

Que!! Pensabas ahogarme- Luego miro al chico , y dijo con pena- yo quería...yo quería...

«ooh no le va pedir que salga con ella» pensó Dorothy.

«Que va hacer» pensó Hilde.

Queria saber donde esta el baño- ÙÚ contesto Relena.

El joven miro a las chicas muy extraño y contesto:

El baño- dijo señalando- esta hacia allá →

Gracias- dijo Relena contenta- Chicas, vuelvo en un segundo.

Después de un rato, ya estaba de regreso.

Lena- Hilde bajo la mirada- perdón, por lo de hace un rato.

No te preocupes-contesto- tu pensabas que yo iba decir otra cosa.

Si- la rubia agrego- fuera bueno que las tres estuviéramos en el mismo salón.

Eso se puede arreglar- Relena guiño un ojo - - solo consíganme una computadora y yo lo haré.

Dorothy vio a su alrededor y miro a su presa.

Eso va ser sencillo- se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a un joven- Disculpa me podrías prestar tu lap top.

Que?

Si!!! Gracias- la tomo ante la mirada atónita del chico- te la devuelvo en un momento.

Hilde y Relena se quedaron sin habla.

Listo, Lena has lo que vallas hacer-

Bueno...solo necesito unos instantes.

Relena tecleo y entro a los archivos de la escuela en un minuto.

Esto es sencillo- dijo tecleando varios números- Bueno solo cambiamos esto y listo ya esta. Las tres en la aula 243.

Hilde y Dorothy se quedaron impresionadas.

Lena te metiste a los archivos sin permiso- preguntó Hilde.

Así es- dijo Relena sonriente.

Como lo hiciste?- la rubia seguía en shock.

Bueno...Heero no es el único-

Disculpa ya puedes regresarme mi lap top- dijo un chico- por favor.

Así... toma- se la dio Dorothy.

Después de ver la hora decidieron que ya era hora de irse.

Nos vemos Lena- se despidió Hilde- Adiós Dorothy

Adiós Hilde- las dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos vemos Lena- Dorothy se despidió y se fue.

Adiós Dothy- Relena dijo.

Relena se quedo un momento y después volvió a entrar al café.

Disculpa- se dirigió al mesero- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ah- el joven la miro y sonrió- Max.

Gracias-

Salio y se fue contenta a su departamento.

El joven ya se iba cuando se encontró a una rubia.

Disculpa--¿Cómo te llamas?

Max-el joven se puso nervioso- por que?

Por curiosidad-- Adiós.

El joven iba caminando cuando vio que Hilde lo esperaba, se paro enfrente de ella y sin dejarla hablar dijo:

Me llamo Max- úu

Que?- Hilde se sorprendió- bueno gracias!!!

En un lugar de la ciudad, en un laboratorio alguien revisaba unos archivos en la computadora.

Mmm...- su cara expresaba sorpresa- Alguien pudo romper la seguridad de los archivos de la escuela.

Alguien aparte de Heero...eso es interesante...

En otra parte con los chicos:

Después de viajar quince minutos en el auto de Quatre los chicos llegaron a un restaurante, elección del rubio. A la entrada se encontraba un joven de ascendencia árabe. Quatre se acerco a el, coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del joven y se saludaron de beso en la mejilla.

Heero?- dijo Duo observando la escena- Te dije Quatre si es.

...- Heero se limito a ver.

El joven se acerco a Duo y lo quiso saludar de la misma forma, pero...

Un momento!!!- Duo se puso en pose de defensa- Yo no bateo de ese lado.

Duo?- Quatre estaba sonrojado- Yo tampoco...es solo un saludo.

Aaahhh- Duo contesto muy alegre- Mejor...dame esos cinco, amigo.

-El joven sonrió y le contesto- Marhaba.

Por ultimo los condujo hacia una mesa.

Pero cuando les preguntaron que iban a pedir de comer hubo una pequeña confusión cultural.

Yo quiero sushi- contesto Heero- y curry con arroz.

Yo quiero, déjame ver- Duo estaba indeciso- una hamburguesa con patatas o un pedazo de pizza...

-Quatre trato de llamar su atención- Chicos este es un restaurante de comida árabe...yo les encargare la comida...por favor tres Kabsah.

Después de unos minutos...

Mmmm-Duo veía dudosa la comida- Bueno que me puede pasar por probar un poco.

Después de probar Duo estaba en un aprieto.

Pica, Pica es chile- el pobre casi llora- Quatre por que no me dijiste?

Enseguida Duo se tomo 8 tazas de te helado para calmarse.

Heero?- el rubio le dijo- Que harás ahora? La buscaras?

-A Relena... no se, talvez ella no me quiera ver...

Y tú, la quieres ver?

No se...

No se hagan yo se, que quieren ver tanto a Relena como a Dorothy- Duo tomo una pose de Cupido- Y yo lo haré realidad...

Si!!!- Quatre dijo- como no? como aquella vez que planeaste un encuentro entre tu y Hilde?

Jajaja- Heero dijo irónicamente- Esa vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estabas ahí.

Eso crees, pues haré un encuentro entre ellas y nosotros y me darás las gracias, ya veras...

**Continuara...**

**Como me quedo...No estoy muy conforme con el...Necesito sus comentarios.**

**No estaba muy conforme con la ultima parte, asi que quiero decir que en capitulos los chicos no apareceran.**

**También díganme si están muy largos los capítulos. O si les gusta la trama. Adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Otro capitulo mas, esto va para largo... Pero no importa , me gusta como va. Espero que a ustedes también.**

**Ya saben que ni la serie, personajes, nada me pertenece. Y lo hago sin lucro alguno.**

**Gracias a ady y a Nancy por sus reviews. Así como a Leidy y a Hilde-shinigami. Y les pido perdón por mi gran retraso.**

**Perdón por mi retraso.**

Capitulo 3"El reclutamiento; Fase 1"

El doctor J se encuentra en su escondite, mientras investiga quien había Hackeado el sistema de la escuela.

-Que bien-el doctor estaba emocionado- Por lo que veo es una jovencita inteligente, quien iba pensar que la ex ministro sabía hacer esto. Tendremos que hablar con ella, pero primero hay que ponerle una pequeña prueba.

Mientras tanto en el colegio.

Las tres jovencitas paseaban por unos pasillos.

-Por lo que veo nadie sospecha nada Lena.

-Es cierto Hilde, así es mejor, no crees Dothy.

-Oye, no me gusta que me digas Dothy, suena absurdo- contesto la rubia un poco enojada- Que Hilde te ponga apodos no quiere decir que tu también me los pongas a mi.

-Pero Dothy- dijo Hilde- Es que tu nombre y el de Lena son muy largos.

-Esta bien-dijo la rubia con resignación- Pero solo ustedes eh!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí:

-Heero y Quatre se tragaran sus palabras.- decía un joven de ojos violáceos mientras escribía un mensaje en su computadora- Veremos que hace "el soldado perfecto" cuando vea a Relena en su casa.

En otra habitación de esa casa;

Un joven estaba acostado en un sillón leyendo un libro, mientras Quatre caminaba desesperado por toda la sala.

-Heero, ¿sabes que tanto hace Duo en el baño?- pregunto un Quatre desesperado-¡Necesito entrar! ¡Por Dios, Duo ya sal!

-¡Ya voy!-grito Duo desde el baño- Espera ya voy a terminar de...

El rubio se sonrojo al escuchar a Duo y no dejo que terminara la frase.

-¡No me importa que haces! ¡Solo sal de ahí! ¡Demonios Duo llevas 1 hora ahí!

Adentro del baño;

-"Será mejor que salga, nunca escuche a Quatre tan enojado"- termino de teclear en su computadora- "Mmm... me pregunto si se enojara también cuando vea a Dorothy"

El rubio se recargo en la pared y cerro sus ojos. Duo abrió la puerta sin que el rubio se diera cuenta y salio corriendo.

-Quatre?- Heero había terminado de leer- Quatre?

-¡Queeee!-respondió el rubio enojado.

-El baño esta desocupado- al decir esto se levanto y salio de la habitación.

-¡Demonios, Duo me las va pagar!- Quatre entro al baño haciendo berrinches.

En el colegio;

Mientras las chicas platicaban, alguien se acerco a ellas.

-Hola, usted debe ser la señorita Darlian?- dijo un joven muy apuesto mientras le extendía la mano- Mi nombre es Patrick, es un placer conocerla.

-También es para mí un placer, puede llamarme Relena.- dijo la joven mientras sonreía.

-Bueno venia a invitarla a una fiesta que será la próxima semana en mi casa...Espero contar con su presencia-dijo mientras le entregaba la invitación.

-Me encantaría asistir...pero sin mis amigas no voy-dijo mirando a Hilde y a Dorothy.

-Si es ese el caso, ellas también están invitadas- dijo sonriéndoles a las jóvenes- Con su permiso tengo que retirarme.

-Por lo que veo Lena ya tiene pretendiente nuevo- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa picara.

-Vamos Dothy solo es un chico mas- contesto Relena.

-Si! Un chico que esta interesado en ti- respondió Hilde.

--------------------------------------------------------

Como era costumbre después del colegio cada chica se fue a su casa. Relena vivía con su hermano, Hilde en un pequeño departamento al igual que Dorothy.

En casa de Relena;

-Haaa! Que cansada estoy, me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas.-ella estaba recostada en su cama cuando escucho una alarma.

-Bip...Bip...- al parecer el sonido provenía de computadora.

Ella se levanto y se paro frente a su computadora. En la pantalla aparecía lo siguiente: "Tiene un Mensaje"

-Mmm...Creo que es de Hilde.-Relena se puso a leer.

-Vaya que es esto, no puedo creerlo.

En el apartamento de Hilde.

Ella estaba muy entretenida escuchando música cuando escucha el sonido del teléfono.

-Rinn...Rinn...

-Bueno?- contesta la joven y lo que escucha la deja sin aliento.

En el apartamento de Dorothy;

La rubia estaba sentada en un sillón viendo una revista de moda.

-Bip...Bip...-cuando escucho este sonido.

Pero ella no le tomo importancia...después de 10 minutos el sonido no cesaba. Y ella estaba loca buscando de donde provenía el sonido. Aventaba todo a su paso...los almohadones salieron volando, la mesa estaba boca arriba...hasta que se fijo en algo...su bolsa, rápidamente se lanzo a ella y saco su celular.

-Que extraño un mensaje...de quien será...

Después de leerlo se sentó en el suelo.

-"Que es esto? Quien me lo mandaría?"

La joven tomo su bolso y salio del apartamento.

--------------------------------------------------------

En la oscuridad un joven sonreía mientras jugaba con un celular.

-Que fácil fue...solo debo esperar que sean puntuales. Ya quiero ver las caras de los chicos.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 9 de la noche, cuando Relena llego al lugar indicado. La casa parecía vacía con una fachada digna de una película de terror. Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando una mano toco su hombro.

-Haaaaaaaaa!

-Disculpa no quise asustarte, Lena-dijo Hilde.

-Hilde? Que haces aquí?- pregunto Relena aun asustada.

-Mmmm...Recibí un...

- Mensaje-dijo una tercera voz.

-No una llamada con una grabación- dijo lo más normal Hilde-Pero como supiste.

-Fue un presentimiento.-contesto la rubia-Además recibí un mensaje para que viniera a las 9:20.

-Bueno ya son las 9:20 y no nos reciben, creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Relena.

-Lena estas asustada...- pregunto inocentemente Hilde.

-No para nada...-respondió ella.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Y las chicas entraron. Era un pasillo largo y tenebroso. Al avanzar hasta la mitad se encontraron con varias personas.

-Quienes serán?-pregunto Hilde acercándose a ellas.

-No se...por que no se lo preguntas?-contesto la rubia.

Hilde se acerco a una de ellas y le pregunto, en ese momento abrió los ojos y le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara a la joven. Pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente y después le dio una patada derribando a su atacante.

-Haaaa!-grito Hilde de dolor- Esa cosa es un robot.

-Son muchos- le contesto la rubia-tenemos que deshacernos de ellos.

Cuando menos lo pensaba tres robots iban hacia ella.

-Lena...que vamos a hacer?

-Dothy toma-Relena le lanzo una espada.

-Eh? Esto sirve gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada.- dijo Relena escondida detrás de una pequeña mesa.

Después de 15 minutos Hilde y la rubia ya habían terminado con todos los robots.

-Eso estuvo cerca...-dijo un poco cansada Hilde.

-Lena de donde sacaste la espada-pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

-Estaba tirada en el suelo, que les parece si salimos de aquí.

Caminaron por un tiempo y encontraron una puerta con cerradura electrónica.

-Creo que es tu turno Lena- dijo Hilde señalando la cerradura.

-Mmm...-Relena estaba indecisa

-Vamos Lena, no va pasar nada a menos que...-la rubia se recargo en la pared- seas una miedosa.

Relena solo suspiro y se puso a teclear en la cerradura. Después de 5 minutos la puerta estaba lista para abrir.

-Listas?-dijo ella aun nerviosa.

-Si!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Hilde y Dorothy.

Relena abrió lentamente la puerta, el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, cuando dieron un paso hacia adentro el piso desapareció.

-Haaaaa!

Y finalmente cayeron en unos cojines.

-Bravo! Ustedes si que me sorprendieron.- dijo un hombre en la oscuridad.

-Que? Quien es usted?- pregunto Hilde asombrada.

-Un momento yo lo conozco...usted es...-Relena no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Así es yo soy...-dijo el mostrando su rostro.

**Continuara...**

**Que les pareció un poco largo y aunque no hay nada interesante en esta capitulo se necesitaba poner. Una vez mas pido disculpas por mi retraso.**

**Espero que el próximo capitulo no tarde mucho. Adiós.**


End file.
